Histoire Alternative
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Tout commence par un choix. Et à partir de là, le monde se fractionne en des dizaines et des dizaines d'alternatives.


**Histoire Alternative**

Tout commence par un choix.

Tout commence avec deux jeunes gens sur un pont au-dessus d'une rivière.

Tout commence avec le garçon faisant une proposition à la fille.

Elle peut répondre non. Elle peut répondre oui. Et à partir de là, le monde se fractionne en dizaines et dizaines d'alternatives. C'est toujours ainsi que ça se passe.

Esmé répond oui. Elle épouse Mustrum Ridculle et le lendemain même du mariage, la chaumière brûle. On ne retrouve du jeune couple que des cendres.

Esmé répond oui. Elle épouse Mustrum mais il vit mal le fait d'avoir renoncé à la sorcellerie. Il ne la quitte pas puisqu'elle est sa femme, maintenant, mais il passe le moins de temps possible à la chaumière. Il préfère aller chasser et courir le jupon. Esmé se remet à étudier la magie et fait de son mieux pour cacher son cœur brisé.

Dans un autre monde, Mustrum reste sorcier et se rend parfois à Ankh-Morpokh pour des histoires de conférences ou autre chose du même acabit. Ça ne l'empêche pas de tromper sa femme, vu que les autres magiciens lui reprochent son mariage.

Esmé répond oui. Les elfes se font libérer par une autre jeune sorcière arrogante et trop sûre d'elle et font irruption au mariage. Dans un monde, Mustrum meurt. Dans un autre, c'est elle. Dans un troisième, ils meurent tous les deux. Ensemble ou à quelques minutes d'intervalle, comme on voudra.

Une poignée de mondes possibles sur des dizaines de dizaines. C'est ceux qui ont mal tourné qu'on voit le plus facilement. C'est toujours comme ça que fonctionnent les choses. Le malheur, c'est souvent bien plus visible que le bonheur.

Mais parfois, ça tourne bien.

Parfois, Mustrum ne trompe pas Esmé. Bon, il reste un obsédé de la chasse, mais il faut bien que les hommes aient un petit hobby pour être tolérable. Et il n'oublie jamais de rentrer la nuit. Et il n'oublie jamais qu'elle est peut-être occupée à l'intérieur, si bien qu'il s'astreint au silence – et pourtant, c'est dur pour lui.

Parfois, ils ont des enfants. Ça varie d'un monde à l'autre – parfois deux, parfois six, parfois quatre. Mais ils ne vont jamais jusqu'à huit – Mustrum connaît la légende des sourceliers et ne veut pas tenter la chance. Et parfois, avec étonnement, Esmé découvre qu'elle fait une mère plus qu'acceptable.

Leur première fille devient toujours une sorcière. Avec un huitième fils de huitième fils comme père et une femme Ciredutemps comme mère, c'est inévitable. La magie est forte dans certaines familles.

Le temps passe et il leur vient leurs premiers cheveux blancs, leurs premières rides et leurs premiers petits-enfants. Si Maman Ciredutemps n'est pas toujours une garantie, on peut en revanche compter sur une Mémé Ciredutemps peu importe l'univers. Tant qu'il y a des gamins.

Dans chaque univers où ils ont réussi à vieillir ensemble plus ou moins paisiblement, ils ne se disent jamais directement qu'ils s'aiment.

Mais dans un monde, Mustrum s'arrange pour organiser une soirée pour eux deux lorsqu'il voit qu'Esmé a besoin de souffler un peu.

Dans un autre, Esmé part en montagne alors que c'est la nuit pour retrouver son mari en fâcheuse posture – qui aurait cru que des bandits s'intéresseraient à un trou comme Lancre ? En tout cas, ils ne regarderont plus jamais les femmes en apparence désarmées de la même manière.

Dans un troisième, Esmé flanque à un magicien une gifle à faire voir des étoiles à ses arrière-petits-enfants lorsqu'il dit que seul un crétin laisserait tomber une carrière prestigieuse pour une vie de famille.

Dans un quatrième, Mustrum dit chaque soir à Esmé qu'il l'aime lorsqu'il est sûr qu'elle dort et ne peut pas l'entendre.

Ils ne le reconnaissent jamais directement. Mais ils savent que c'est là. Et franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il faut de plus ?

_Il était une fois, et une fois il n'était pas, dans cet univers ou un autre, on s'en fout de savoir où exactement, il y avait un apprenti magicien et une apprentie sorcière. Après un début de relation des plus orageux, voire carrément tempétueux, ils finirent par s'avouer qu'ils étaient complètement entichés l'un de l'autre. Dans un monde, ils en restèrent là et se séparèrent pour ne plus se revoir avant d'avoir vécu leur vie chacun de leur côté. Dans plusieurs autres, ils finirent ensemble mais tout se passa mal. Et dans beaucoup d'autres, ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux. Plus ou moins. Autant que n'importe qui._

_Et franchement, est-ce que ça a tellement d'importance de savoir dans quelle réalité ?_


End file.
